Hinata Loves
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Ever wanted to see every Hina pairing possible? No? Too bad. Each chapter is a promising beginning to a cute fanfic, starting with the top of the character list and ending at the bottom, this is truly a Hinatard haven. [Multiple Hina pairings, crack, R&R]
1. 4th Hokage

(A/N: As a complete and utter Hina-tard, I have a appreciation for most all Hinata pairings…

…including a lot of the odder ones.

So… to challenge my writing skills I have decided that I shall write the beginning of a story for all the characters on the character thingy… starting with '4th Hokage'!

Now, since these are merely beginnings, I would like to announce that I would not be at all upset if somebody picked up where I left off and you know, _did_ something with it! In fact I highly encourage it and would love to read what you guys have got :)

_Anywho_, let us continue with the first chappy!! XD

Oh yeah… I own three things in life, a monkey(not really…), pie(I wish), and… crap.. I don't own shit! T-T)

* * *

**Hinata Loves…**

**Chapter One:**

'_4__th__ Hokage'_

Hinata sighed, three weeks and still no improvement… she was trying really hard to!

"You okay?" Hinata looked up in surprise; standing above her was another large part of her problem…

…her English teacher.

"I-I'm fine, U-Uzumaki-sensei…" Hinata answered quietly looking back down to the ground, hoping the man would just leave…

Instead of doing just that, he chuckled and sat next to her, "Your grades got you down?"

Hinata flinched slightly, he just _had_ to just go and say it…

Hyuuga Hinata was a smart girl, and after a proper amount of studying, she usually passed with at _least_ a 'B' in any subject she tried in. It was a very sad fact that this fact was _not_ in fact true in her English class.

Tempted to send a scathing glare at her teacher she stuffed that feeling far, far into the back pits of her mind. If she ignored him long enough, he might go away…

"I can tutor you if you'd like, you know." She looked at him, startled.

"D-demo… yo-you have c-classes to teach a-and papers to gr-grade… you d-don't have th-the spare time t-to do th-that Uzumaki-sensei…"

He laughed again, it was a rich sound. It was well known around the school that he was a rather laid back teacher, not to unlike his troublesome little brother who attended that same high-school.

"No worries, I play tutor for Naruto all the time, it wouldn't do me any trouble to tutor you at the same time."

Hinata was less than convinced, but nodded slowly, after all, it didn't seem like the guy was going to back down.

Perhaps it might even help her grade anyway…

She could only hope.

* * *

(Ending Notes: Yeps! First chappy has Yondy!! XD I hope you guys enjoyed it. And for those who take the challenge and want to flush this story out and make it an awesome chaptered fic, here is some background info!!

Hinata is a Junior, she _is_ the heiress to a large corporation(haven't decided what kind . ), but there has been talk for years of having Hanabi take over instead. Hinata wants to continue being Heiress and doesn't. She has serious mixed feelings on the matter. Her best-friend is Kiba(since, elementary school), and she doesn't have a crush on Naruto purely 'cause she hasn't really met him yet. At some point in the story she develops a small crush on him, but nothing permanent.

Yondiame is an English teacher(duh XD), decide on a name for him or something so he doesn't spend the entire time as 'Uzumaki-sensei'. He's twenty-four and has been taking care of both himself and Naruto since their parents died…(let's say… when he was sixteen).

Naruto is currently going out with one Haruno Sakura(and _no_, Sakura-bashers, she _is_ a nice girl), and is very happy. His friends include: Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. He's in a different class than Hinata, so only knows her a little bit through Kiba.

Sasuke transfers in sometime in the middle of the story and causes general havoc. He hits on Hinata because he likes the idea of a challenge. This for some '_unfathomable_' reason ticks of Uzumaki-sensei. This is when he realizes to his utter and complete horror that his feelings for Hinata _may_ not be completely 'teacher/student' like.

Kiba likes Hinata but doesn't admit it and eventually it fades and he starts going out with… I dunno… Ino? XD KibaIno!

Up next: Anko!)


	2. Anko M

(A/N: **FOR THOSE CONFUSED WITH THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES OF CHAPTER ONE CLOSER!**

I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but that's probably because I had to keep the yuri to a minimum. It _is_ only the first chapter. X3 I so wanna see someone do something with this chapter! Onegai? XD XD XD

If disclaimers were ponies, we'd all have a few here at FF…)

* * *

**Hinata Loves…**

**Chapter Two:**

'_Anko M.'_

She was adorable.

Completely cute.

Utterly squeezable.

But most importantly…

…she _squeaked_!

Anko smirked down at the nervous girl in front of her, she just wanted to take her home and…

Anko, now with slightly flushed cheeks, shook her head quickly.

Hinata shot her a questioning look from behind her bangs, fidgeting slightly and tugging at her skirt. She _really_ despised how short the skirt was…

"A-ano… Mi-Mitarashi-sempai…?"

Anko blinked, suddenly remembering the shy girl still standing in front of her. Signature grin suddenly in place, Anko scratched the back of her head bashfully, "Gomen, Hinata-chan. You had a request for me?"

Hinata's face turned bright red and Anko suddenly wondered what it could possibly be… although, she had her little hopes…

Hyuuga Hinata was a very attractive girl. Fourteen years old with long, indigo hair cascaded down her back, some coming to lean on her shoulders. A girl of incredibly short stature for her age but with a bust that had been turning heads ever since she was forced out of her oversized jacket due to dress-code. Pale violet eyes that never failed to shine with such a lovely light…

The Mitarashi found her thoughts trailing off again, but brought herself back to reality just in time to listen to the small girl's request.

"Eto… a-ano… w-well…" Anko brought a hand to rest on Hinata's shoulder and she jumped, squeaking slightly…

…Anko _loved_ that squeak.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite off your head or anything."

Hinata's face was a brighter red and she nodded swiftly, "W-well… I-I heard th-that y… you c-could help me… w-with…" she gulped, attempting to continue, "W-with…"

She let out a sigh; she should have known… she was best friends with one Hatake Kakashi after all; many girls had approached her about Kakashi's young friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, demo Sasuke isn't interested in relationships at this time." She had repeated the line so many times it was starting to become highly annoying.

If Hinata was red before, she was now scarlet, "E-eh?! N-no! I-I do-don't want a-anything to do w-with Uchiha-san!"

Harsh.

Anko _seriously_ wished the ego inflated Uchiha could have heard that.

"Really?" her tone held mild surprise, "Then what did you want?"

Hinata looked down and blushed, "A-ano… m-my confidence…" she muttered it so low Anko almost didn't hear her.

Anko was still very confused, "What about it?"

The pale eyed girl kept her gaze firmly on the ground and Anko swore that she was attempting to pretend she was speaking to a tile, "I-I… I'm not a very c-confident person M-Mitarashi-sempai… I s-stutter and I can't say w-what I want to… s-so m-my friend, K-Kiba-kun, s-said that… y-you could… maybe…" she trailed off, mumbling incoherently.

It didn't take much for Anko to figure out what she meant, "Build your confidence?"

Hinata nodded quickly, eyes shimmering with slight tears of frustration, "H-hai!"

"Well… I am a _very_ busy person…" Anko observed her nails vaguely and noticed the look of utter devastation on Hinata's face at her response…

…she was a sadist.

"O-oh…" Hnata looked down and Anko felt a small amount of guilt when the girls shoulders shook slightly in what she could only guess was unshed tears coming loose.

"_But_, I always have time for a cutie like you."

A small hiccup and a squeak.

"Re-really?!"

How could she say no?

The girl squeaks!

* * *

(Ending Notes: Okay… so now for the low down on this plot if anyone should take up the challenge of this chappy X3

Mostly in Anko's sorta POV(you know when it's in third person but 'sorta' in someone's POV?). Anko is a fourth year at Konoha high, and yes, she is _very_ bi. She thinks Hinata's cute but nothing more at first, she's best friends with Kakashi, Obito and Iruka, she doesn't have many female friends because she… scares most of them.

Hinata's an ordinary girl other than her super cute appearance; she has many fans and doesn't realize it. She's friends with Kiba and Kin, not many other friends because of her shy nature. She's really timid(duh) and her goal is to gain her 'confidence' because she doesn't want to burden Kiba and Kin anymore.

Kiba and Kin have been friends with Hinata for a long time, Kiba since fourth grade and Kin since second. They're both very protective of her but sometimes get into trouble when attempting to help her. They aren't very fond of each other but share a mutual love for Hinata's innocent and kind nature(perhaps some KibaKin?).

Itachi and Sasuke are at odds with each other and if you have them in the same room, sparks _will_ fly. Itachi is a third year and Sasuke is Hinata's age. They're not vitally important but Hinata has a small dislike for Sasuke due to some event or another in their childhood. Some adorable scenes will commence when Hinata attempts, and I do mean _attempts_, to send Sasuke a 'death glare'. Itachi makes a more important appearance as he starts hitting on Kiba's older sister, Hana. Because of Hana's annoyance, Kiba at some point becomes obsessed with ruining Itachi's attempts of 'wooing' her.

Shino makes his appearance when Hinata is walking home alone once, she gets attacked and Shino helps her. It then becomes apparent that he is actually in the same class as her and she never noticed. Feeling guilty about this she tries to make friends with him but only succeeds in tripping over something and he chuckles. She pouts but than laughs at her own clumsiness. Kiba and Kin don't like Shino but he joins the mismatched group regardless.

Karin is Anko's rival for Hinata's affections.

Other characters appear… but I'm too lazy to think of what they do or why they're there… you do it X3

Next up: Asuma…)


	3. Asuma S

(A/N: Once again, if this chapter confuses you a great deal, please read the author notes on the first chapter closer :)

Asuma… I never gave his character much thought previous to this chapter so… it _might_ not go very well… -.-' oh well! X3)

* * *

**Hinata Loves…**

**Chapter Three:**

'_Asuma S.'_

He had to wonder what exactly he did to deserve this…

…perhaps karma finally caught up to him? He was a smoker…

Still…

He looked down at the intoxicated girl and couldn't resist the slight twitching of his eye. Why? Why had she simply _fainted_?

_Kurenai chuckled at something whispered in her ear by the male seated next to her, something akin to happiness shining in her scarlet eyes._

_Asuma grumbled and took another swig of the beer, it was infuriating to watch._

_He had been her best friend for years, ever since middle school…_

…_and yet, some _random_ and _stupid_ guy just _had_ to come and sweep her off her feet._

_Hatake Kakashi was an infuriating foe._

_He obviously realized Asuma's feelings but he had still…_

_He let out a sigh, he shouldn't be getting angry over this… he was drinking with his friends(plus one enemy) and enjoying a pleasant Friday night in which he _didn't _have to worry about waking up early for work the next morning. He would not let the jerk ruin his evening._

_A kiss on the cheek later and he was ready to spill blood._

_Iruka glanced nervously at the evil aura sitting next to him, he also(along with everyone other than Kurenai) was uncomfortably aware of the waves of bloodlust coming off of the normally laid back male._

_Ebisu was the first to crack though, after Anko had cracked another joke at his expense he decided to call it a night and head home._

_It was only after he was long gone that they remembered he was their designated driver._

_Kakashi shrugged, "I live fairly close…" he turned to Kurenai and whispered something to her, she turned bright red and hit his shoulder… but she still nodded to the suggestion._

_Asuma gripped his drink tighter and put his entire energy into not committing a mass homicide._

_Iruka explained that he hadn't had many drinks that evening(Anko made fun of him several times that evening, calling him a pussy) and he could offer a ride to some of the others._

_Anko quickly jumped on the idea with a killer grin, claiming his wimpy nature had saved them all. Rin and Obito also liked the idea, living on the other side of town. Though Asuma had suspicions that Rin only wanted to because Anko was going._

"_What about you Asuma?" Kurenai's angelic voice cut off his thoughts and he shrugged._

"_I'll just walk home."_

_Why_ had he decided to walk home?!

After walking only a block or two, a girl had stumbled out of a bar. She looked wasted.

He ignored it at first but she had been stumbling dangerously. He went up to ask if she was okay, but then she _fainted_ on him!

What the hell was he supposed to do now?!

A groan from the girl caught him off guard and his gaze swiveled to her face.

Pale as the moon. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him an odd sort of confusion.

"G-gomen…" her soft voice trailed off and consciousness failed her again.

* * *

(Ending Notes: Okay… I had the _worst_ time writing this, for one I'm not a big Asuma fan so I really didn't know what to do with him…

In the end, I just winged it hoping the something coherent would come out of it. It's kinda interesting I guess…

Now to the back-story!

Okay, so Asuma is twenty-five years old and works at… a desk job. He's been best friends with Kurenai since forever and is hopelessly in love with her, thus is utterly at a loss when she gets a boyfriend. He _really_ dislikes Kakashi and hopes to maim him brutally.

Kurenai doesn't know Asuma's feelings at all and only holds platonic feelings for him. She never does figure out. She works as a teacher for a Jr. High and loves her job. She met Kakashi through work, she detested him when she first met him and a hate/love situation commenced. Eventually she admitted to loving him in a spur of emotion and he responds with his own confession.

Hinata is a 19 year old college student and has no tolerance for alcohol. She knows Kurenai because Hanabi is in her class. She was at a celebration for Neji's graduation from college when she got totally shit-faced from a few spiked drinks. She's friends with Sakura and Tenten and… yeah.

Shorter than normal, I know, but I'm really busy today… gomen.

Next up: Baki.)


	4. Baki

(A/N: …how am I going to manage to make the first chapter of a _Baki_Hina fic? I mean _seriously_, Baki? The guys like a fricken' filler…

But anything is possible with Hina-chan, I simply have to put my mind to it and cultivate some sort of odd love for the pairing…

…somehow.

-SHAMELESS ADVERTISING- Read shikaruTo's 'Chocolat' it tis adorable and needs reading, you know you want to read it! Come on! I need her to update! XP the cliffy is making me suffer endlessly!!)

* * *

**Hinata Loves…**

'_Baki'_

Obviously not everyone got the memo.

Hinata was near tears as she stared down at her feet.

Baki let out an overly exasperated sigh.

Not everyone knew about the company party.

A cruel prank, but really nothing to be so upset about.

"Hyuuga-san?"

She looked slightly startled when he addressed her, "H-hai?"

"I realize that you were looking forward to the event, but it's not the worst thing that could have happened…" Baki knew he wasn't very good at comforting people, much less his co-workers… sighing he shook his head, "Never mind…"

Hinata blinked twice, disappointment still firm in her heart. She knew it was a stupid thing to cry about… but she really had wanted to go, when she heard that she missed it…

She sighed, she mist have looked like a weak little girl to Baki, all he'd done was come to ask why she hadn't shown up…

She bit her lip as she watched the man begin to leave after apologizing for being the barer of bad news, gulping, she spoke, "W-wait!"

He turned around with a questioning look and she put on a watery smile, "T-thank you for trying to comfort me."

He decided right there that he wanted to see the girl smile more often.

* * *

((Ending Notes: -sigh- my monkey ran away and Mort is eating my toes… oh well… happens.

I know this chapter was pretty lame but I rushed it, I'll make sure the next one is cuter and better.

Now for the background info!

Baki and Hinata both work for a company Gaara's father owns that is comparable to none but the Uchiha corporation that is their rivals. Hinata's family isn't excessively rich nor do they own a corporation but they do have a lot of money that Hiashi's father gained in the stock markets. Hinata isn't usually so over emotional, but she had a trying week previous to the event, ever heard of the straw that broke the camels back? She lives pm her own in an apartment roughly fifteen minutes from her work. Hinata's friends consist of Sakura(who works with her), Ino(who she knew from high school), Chouji(friend of Ino's), and Tayuya(long and funny story how they met).

Baki is a bit of a loner and doesn't have many friends; his best friend is Obito who works with him. He used to work as a babysitter for a brief amount of time and one of the families he babysat for were the Sabaku's, even though he wasn't much older than the oldest child, Temari. Gaara never liked him nor warmed up to him. Temari thought he was hot. Kankurou reserved his opinion but left hints that he was fond of him. He wants to make Hinata smile more often and becomes shoved into her life while attempting to do so.

Sakura likes Hinata an awful lot and quickly became friends with her, said that she reminded her of how Sakura used to act. Sakura works at Sabaku Corp. purely on vendetta to someone she knows that works at the rivaling company, though it doesn't become clear who to Hinata, it is in fact the CEO's son, Uchiha Sasuke who has Sakura vengeance obsessed. Come up with your own reasons why. Sakura doesn't get along with Hinata's cousin, Neji, and eventually a love-hate relationship unfolds between the two.

Ino has been close to Hinata since junior year, she likes spending time with the shy and innocent female. She knows Chouji through her parents and never really liked him much at first, however, after Chouji's best-friend Shikamaru dies in a horrible car accident she can't help but want top comfort him. They've have been best-friends ever since.

Tayuya dislikes all of Hinata's other friends and at times appears to dislike Hinata as well, though despite all they are very close. The funny story behind their meeting is shrouded in mystery for most and confuses people often when they will reference to it but not explain what happened. Tayuya has a small crush on Haku, who she met one time while visiting Hinata at her work.

Sasuke is of little importance to the story and only appears once or twice, in one of these events Sakura punches him so hard he gets slammed against a wall. He is friends/enemies with Gaara and only knows Naruto through Gaara, Naruto being Gaara's best friend. A cute romance between him and Temari unfolds behind the scenes.

Gaara also doesn't appear often.

Okay… that's all I could think of off the top of my head -.-' hope it twas decent!!

-Muse-chan holding a wet bunny.

Next Up: Chouji A.))


End file.
